Mobile Suit GUNDAM: The Dragon Prince
by Classic Cowboy
Summary: the year is UC 0126, a new war between combined colonies of the Earth Federation and the Republic of Zeon and the Elves of Xadia is on the horizon. The only hope for peace is the unhatched egg, the child of the Dragon King, protected by a young pilot Callum Links, his half brother Ezran Harrow, an Xadian Elf Assassin Rayla, and a legendary Mobile Suit ... AU/Xover, love triangle


_**The year is Universal Century 0126. **_

_**Thirty years since the Universal Century Charter was rediscovered, and the Republic of Zeon was formed. **_

_**Forty-Seven years since the One Year War; a bloody conflict between the Earth Federation and the Principality of Zeon took place. **_

_**After years of bloody conflict and cold wars, clashes with massive humanoid assault vehicles called Mobile Suits, peace has finally fallen on the Earth Sphere. And so, a fleet of mobile space colonies has expanded past Mars on to Jupiter. **_

_**Yet, to the surprise of the settlers, they have found life and civilization awaiting them, calling the planet Xadia, their home, a race of elves who serve great beasts called dragons. **_

_**And as another bloody war appears on the horizon of Jupiter, there is only one hope for peace between the two conflicting peoples… **_

**Mobile Suit GUNDAM**

**The Dragon Prince**

"_Do you feel alone?_

_Can you hear me now?_

_Your mind is so far away _

_Still on earth_

_Many times, you were hurting yourself_

_You can beat this now, look on the shelf_

_It's only you that can fly with your unicorn_

_Into the sky_

"_And it's every time, you hurt yourself with knives_

_And I'm calling, calling out your name again_

_If you're holding, holding onto the fear anew_

_The blind can open, let light shine through_

"_And I say_

_Why we can't stop all this sacrifice?_

_I know that all the lies became the stone in your heart_

_I wonder how long you're gonna survive_

_We didn't see our lives' meaning_

"_You are the one for me_

_Finally, now I can see_

_Can you promise me_

_You'll come back safe and help me?_

_I'm counting on you to bring the peace we all deserve_

_And maybe we'll be able to continue…_

"_And it's every time, you hurt yourself with knives_

_And I'm calling, calling out your name again_

_If you're holding, holding onto the fear anew_

_The blind can open, let light shine through_

"_And I say_

_Why we can't stop all this sacrifice?_

_I know that all the lies became the stone in your heart_

_I wonder how long you gonna survive_

_We didn't see our lives' meaning_

"_And it's every time, you hurt yourself with knives_

_And I'm calling, calling out your name again_

_If you're holding, holding onto fear anew_

_The blind can open, let light shine through_

"_And I say_

_Why we can't stop all this sacrifice?_

_I know that all the lies became the stone in your heart_

_I wonder how long you gonna survive_

_We didn't see our lives' meaning…"_

Five humanoid machines rocketed up through the Jupiter atmosphere. They were black with green highlights, tall and relatively thin, with medium sized canons on their shoulders, long curved blades folded on the back of their arms, with a T-shaped glowing visor on the 'face' of the machine's head, and three thrusters on their back and one on the back of each thigh.

"We have broke atmosphere, all Blades check in," the commander of the unit, Runaan, a tall and lean elf, with blue markings across his nose, and his long silver hair braided, contrasting his long, twisted horns and pointed ears.

"Calisto, checking in."

"Andromeda, checking in."

"Skor, checking in,"

"Rayla, checking in," the youngest reported in from the rear. The young elf, with pointed blue marks beneath her eyes, and short horns on her shoulder length silver hair and pointed ears. Her violet eyes looked over the cockpit's readouts as Runaan appeared on screen. "As soon as I finish this last brief, the orders are complete radio silence and run the Blades in stealth mode. Understood?"

Rayla and the other Moonshadow elves replied, "Understood."

"We are approaching the space colony Katolis, It is the group who carried out the attack on Avizandum and his Prince," Runaan exclaimed. "We have two primary targets." He said as a photo appeared before Rayla of a darker skinned man in a red uniform with tight braided hair. "This is Admiral William Harrow. The leader of Katolis. His is the primary target." A second picture of a young boy, no older than twelve or thirteen with a strong resemblance to Harrow but with unruly hair. "And his son, Ezran Harrow."

"But, Runaan," Rayla frowned looking at the wide innocent eyes of the boy, "He's but a wee lad…"

"Blood for blood, it is not vengeance but justice," Runaan replied, leaving no room for argument.

A moment later, another image of another young man's image, looking roughly Rayla's age. He had shaggy brown hair, striking brown eyes and a calm, happy smile. "This is a potential threat. He is the Admiral's adopted elder son, Callum Links. He is the son of human war hero and possibly what the humans call a Newtype. It is not clear yet what a Newtype is, we have been warned that they are above average warriors."

Rayla tilted her head, getting lost for a moment in the color of his eyes before snapping back to reality. "We will each enter the colony separately, exit and secure our Blades, infiltrate the primary city, find and isolate our targets, execute, quickly retreat to our Blades and escape as quickly as possible. Do not take any other lives unless there is no other option. Is there any questions?"

"Should we disguise ourselves?" Rayla asked with a smile, earning groans across the team's com channel.

"Here we go…"

"Don't do it…"

"Don't start… please…"

Rayla ignored the pleads, "Hello, fellow humans! Human Fellas! I just want to hang out and talk about war, and giant robots, and expecting little kids to save the world while the adults just watch from the side lines and cheer them on!"

"That's enough, Radio silence, Go to stealth mode!" Runaan commanded, earning a pout from Rayla, as she activated her Blade's cloaking device and all five machines faded from sight.

-GDP-

The elevator passed through every level of the Mobile Space Colony Katolis but kept going past the bottom level. The door finally opened to a hidden Mobile Suit construction bay, and Admiral Harrow, Captain Amaya, and Commander Gren exited and began to walk toward the solitary Mobile Suit. Captain Amaya was a tall and powerful looking Asian woman, with short hair, and a faint scar across her face, and Commander Gren was a younger Scott-Irish man with a friendly smile on his face.

"Hello, Micott!" Harrow smiled as they approached Micott Bartsch, who was looking over a checklist.

"Admiral," Micott turned and smiled. She was a woman about the same age as Harrow, with her hair tied in a loose ponytail and wore a white lab jacket over her Federation Science uniform.

"How's the Banagher coming along?" Harrow asked as the group looked up at the intimidating Mobile Suit that had been perfected over the past 30 years in secret.

"It's been finished for weeks, just needs it's pilot," Micott stated, "How is he coming along?"

Harrow and Micott glanced to Amaya and Gren. Amaya made a serious of hand signs, Glen watched them carefully then spoke, "He's rough, but if the like of Amuro Ray and his own father can make suits like this do miracles… I can't see him being any different."

"Things are in motion now," Harrow said, staring up in the face of the mobile suit, seeing his own reflection in the shimmering green eyes. "You all know what my orders are. If things go differently, get Callum to this suit and begin Operation White Ghost. You all know your parts to play."

The three saluted the Admiral, who turned and made his way to the elevator. The elevator dinged and the door opened to the command bridge of the colony. He stopped at the entrance and looked at the bridge crew, laughing and enjoying their jobs with one another, which normally wouldn't be anything unusual, except it was Federation and Republic of Zeon personal combined. "Audrey and Banagher's dream…" He lowed his head sadly, "If only they were here to see it…"

"Hey Dad!" a young 12-year-old Ezran Harrow glanced up, holding his glow toad, Bait, in his arms, as he watched a monitor of three Zaku II's battling.

"Callum is training with Claudia and Soren as we speak, sir," Vice Admiral Viren smiled as he approached the father and son.

"Who's winning?" Harrow asked, watching the three mobile suits dance in space.

"Not Callum," Ezran chuckled.

Harrow glanced to Viren, then ruffled Ezran's hair, "Looks like they're finishing up, Why don't you go welcome your brother back in the Mobile Suit deck, son?" Harrow asked, "I need to speak with Viren…"

"Sure!" Ezran smiled at his father, and started for the elevator, but stopped and turned to his father. "You ok?" he asked, with concern in his voice.

"Yes, son," Harrow smiled sadly, "Everything is going to be fine."

Ezran nodded and jumped in the elevator.

"Ready room?" Viren asked with a smile.

"Ready room," Harrow nodded, and the two men walked to the side planning room of the bridge.

-GDP-

The three old obsolete Zaku II mobile suits landed and were taxied to their holding bays. Once the suits were locked down, the cockpits in the mobile suit chests opened up and the three young pilots climbed out. "Score another one for the Good Guy!" Soren, Viren's eldest son and one of the heads of the Colony Guard mobile suit squadron exclaimed, pointing to himself as he glanced over to his best friend, Callum Links.

"You may have outscored hits with Callum, Soren," the third pilot, Soren's younger sister Claudia said, removing her helmet, and letting her long jet black with purple highlighted hair fall down her back. "But I beat you both pretty, pretty bad."

"Just because we were in these crappy Zakus," Callum said as the three stepped off on the lowering gangplank. "If I was in a more responsive suit, I could have taken you both blindfolded. These pieces of crap hold me back." He glanced back at the single eyed mech. "No wonder the One Year War only lasted one year with suits like this fighting."

"Back in the day, this was something to be afraid of," Claudia smiled, "Mobile Suit tech has come a long, long way."

"Speaking of which, there's my baby," Soren smiled as he stepped up to his customized Guncannon DT.

"I know we're joint operations and at peace now and all that stuff," Callum said as Soren gushed over the Mobile Suit, "But you guys are Zeon, anyone else still pitches a fit at having to fly a suit from 'the other side'."

"True as that is, NO ONE, and I mean NO ONE," Soren grinned, motioning to the suit, "Passes up on being a Gundam Pilot!"

"Uh, Soren, that's a Guncannon. Not a Gundam…" Callum corrected awkwardly.

"I know, what do you think the GUN is short for? It's a Gundam Cannon!" Soren posed dramatically in front of the suit. "Thus, I am … a Gundam Pilot!"

Callum opened his mouth, but Claudia placed a hand on his shoulder, "Just… let him be, Callum…" She sent a fake grin to her brother, "Let him have this…"

"That was so cool!" the three heard and glanced up to see Ezran and Bait running toward them. Callum grinned at his half-brother and went to a knee to welcome him. "What's going to be cool is when we get to pilot together!" Callum winked at his brother.

"Really?" Ezran grinned.

"won't be too long till you're old enough to start training," Claudia smiled down at the boy, "If you're anything like your brother, I know you'll be amazing!" She sucked in a breath as soon as the words left her mouth, "I mean, not that I think he's amazing, well I do," Callum and Ezran stared as the brunette began to ramble, Callum and Claudia blushing wildly. "But amazing as my best friend! Not amazing like I want to … uh… I probably need to stop…"

"Alright, I just threw up in my mouth," Soren deadpanned, turning on his heel, "I need to go rinse out my mouth, and try to forget that ever happened…"

"I'm just … bye!" Claudia touched her nose and turned and ran after her brother.

"Hungry?" Ezran looked up at Callum.

"Starving," Callum smiled, placing an arm around his brother. "Jelly Tarts?"

"Oh yeah!" Ezran laughed, and the brothers walked out of the bay, not knowing they had a green and black shadow.

-GDP-

Harrow and Viren walked into the ready room, and Harrow went a hidden closet, pulled out two shot glasses and a bottle of whiskey, "So, we're going to just ignore the elves coming for you?" Viren asked as Harrow poured them a drink.

"Nope," Harrow said handing him a drink.

"So, this plan to defend yourself is going smashingly!" Viren said with an eye roll.

"It actually is," Harrow said, sitting down at his desk, and drinking from the glass.

"Please do tell," Viren asked.

"Simple, I'm going to let them kill me," Harrow said, matter-of-factly.

"Have you lost your mind?!" Viren asked in shock.

"We both know what we learned of the Elves culture," Harrow said, looking at his glass, then glancing to the picture of himself, his first wife Sarai, Banagher Links, and Mineva "Audrey" Links, along with Banagher and Audrey's baby Callum. "To them, they take eye for an eye serious. We killed their Dragon King, so to them coming and killing me is justice."

"But they killed Sarai and Mineva!" Viren countered.

"Because we came into their territory," Harrow said, "Don't you get it, my friend? The cycle has to stop, if my death can usher in the opportunity for peace between our peoples, then it's a good death."

"let it come with the death of that damn Dragon," Viren growled, "They're not people, William! They're vermin that need to be exterminated!"

Harrow laughed sadly, "Isn't that what the old Principality used to say of us Earth people?"

"That's different, and you know it," Viren growled.

"No, it's not, and you have your orders," Harrow said sitting his glass down, "Keep Ezran safe, and open a path straight to me for them. Once I've been dealt with open channels to negotiate a peace treaty. Am I understood?"

"Sir… I…" Viren took a deep breath, "Understood sir…"

"Good, I'm going to take the elevator here to my quarters and… make myself ready," Harrow said, placing a hand on Viren's shoulder, "take care of my sons, Viren…"

Viren watched him go, before going out to the bridge.

The bridge crew looked at him awaiting orders, and he remained silent. "There are assassins on the way, or possibly already on board the colony, have all mobile suits prepped and ready to defend Admiral Harrow, I want every path to the Admiral's quarters sealed."

"Yes Sir!" the bridge jumped into action.

Meanwhile on a lower level, Captain Amaya read the orders on her communicator and glanced to Gren. She signed a sentence and he nodded.

"Begin Operation White Ghost."

**To Be Continued…**

well, here we go. this is kind of a project that jumped at me. just seemed that some of the mythology and story telling of Dragon Prince would fit right as well with Mobile Suit Gundam, so I thought I'd try to take Callum, Ezran, Rayla and Zym and take them out of the fantasy setting, and put them in my favorite type of Space Opera setting. I'm hoping you guys will enjoy this ride as much as I will!

I borrowed the names of the other Elf assassins from Kuno's amazing story "Sides of the Moon". It's an amazing Alternate Universe tale that really fleshes out not only the main trio, but also Rayla's assassin buddies. definitely worth the read! it's easily one of my favorites. check it out!

Song at the first of the chapter was "Into the Sky" by Sawano Hiroyuki feat. Tielle, which is the main theme of Mobile Suit Gundam Unicorn, which is one of my favorite themes.


End file.
